


Here For You

by kelcat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/pseuds/kelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is in need of some comfort after Ser Pounce-a-lot meets a tragic end in the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

Nate sensed something was wrong as soon as Anders and the others returned to the Keep. Voldrik and his men had managed to clear the rubble that had been blocking the tunnel they’d found in the Keep’s basement, and Darrian had taken some of the Wardens to check it out.

Anders stopped just inside the door of the main hall, his hands clenched into fists. As Darrian walked past Nathaniel he stopped to have a word with him. “Be careful what you say,” Darrian warned, his expression grim.

Anders’ eyes were cast downward, looking at the ground in front of him as Nate walked up to him. “Anders? What’s wrong?” He tipped Anders’ chin up to look at him. His lower lip was trembling, and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Pounce is gone,” Anders’ voice was barely above a whisper.

“What?” Nate wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“Ser Pounce-a-lot. He’s—he’s dead.” Anders choked back a sob.

Nate sighed as he pulled his lover into a hug. “Oh, Anders. I’m so sorry.” He kissed the top of Anders’ head. “What happened?”

Anders rested his head on Nate’s shoulder. “We found darkspawn, a big group of them. Maker, it happened so fast. One minute Pounce was there, swatting at a genlock that had pinned me down...and the n-next minute this huge ogre had g-grabbed him up…and..and…” Anders’ voice broke. “There’s not even anything left to bury!”

Nate absently patted Anders’ back as he searched for something to say to comfort the mage. “We’ll get you another cat. I’m sure we can find one in Amaranthine.”

Anders pulled back, a look of incredulity on his tear-stained face. “Another cat?” he hissed. “You want me to _replace_ Pounce with another cat? How could you even _say_ that?” He pulled away from Nate’s hold and stalked out of the room.

“Anders!” Nate ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for being so tactless.

He found Anders in their room, sitting on the bed with his back propped against the headboard. It was a position Nate had seen him in many times before, but it seemed strange without the ball of fur that was usually on Anders’ lap, purring from the mage’s attentions.

Nate closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was at a loss for what to say. Anders seemed to understand as he looked at Nate sadly. “Could you just hold me?” he asked quietly. Nate nodded and wrapped his arms around the mage, pulling the man tight against him.

Anders’ body began to shake as huge, wracking sobs were pulled from his throat. Moving to sit on Nate’s lap, Anders buried his face in the rogue’s neck. His arms were clasped tight around Nate, clinging to him as a drowning man would. Nate tried to make soothing sounds as he ran his fingers through Anders’ hair.

Eventually, Anders calmed down some, though the tears were still falling. “I just…” Anders sniffled, “I can’t believe he’s gone. I was just playing with him this morning. And now—I’m never going to see him again.”

Nate ran his hand soothingly along Anders’ back. Anders sighed. “Do you remember when I told you about Mr. Wiggums, the cat I had in the Tower?” Nate nodded. “He was all I had back then when I was in solitary confinement. He was my best friend.” Anders paused, thinking. “He was my only friend, really. Pounce reminded me of him so much.” He shook his head sadly.

“Cats don’t ask anything of you, you know.” Anders gave Nate a watery smile. “You can tell them anything and they won’t judge you. And if you’re hurting, they’re—they’re always t-there for y-you.” He began sobbing again.

Nate hugged him tight. “Shh, it’ll be alright.” He ran his fingers through Anders’ hair as he kissed away the falling tears. His kisses moved from Anders’ cheek to his jaw, and finally to his soft lips. Anders was still crying quietly, but he gave in to the kiss, parting his lips slightly to allow Nate’s tongue to dart into his mouth. Nate slowly deepened the kiss as he rolled Anders off of his lap and onto the bed.

Stretching out on top of the mage, Nate broke the kiss as he dragged his lips along Anders’ jaw and neck. “Let me make you feel better,” he murmured.

Anders gave a sigh of pleasure as Nate nipped at the spot between his neck and shoulder. “Nate, I don’t—”

“Hush, love, let me do this for you.” Nate stroked Anders’ cheek as he gazed into the mage’s deep brown eyes. “I may not know the right thing to say, but I can at least try to make you feel better.”

Anders’ lips quirked into a barely-there smile. There was still sadness in his eyes, but there was also desire. He twined his hands around the back of Nate’s neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Nate's fingers deftly untied the laces of Anders' robes before helping the mage shrug them off and onto the floor. He lightly tweaked one of Anders' nipples as he suckled at the other. Anders gasped as Nate tugged at the hardened bud with his teeth.

Nate ran his hand down Anders’ stomach and grasped his length, gently stroking it to hardness. Anders arched up into the touch, moaning quietly. He grabbed at Nate’s shirt, dragging it up the rogue’s torso and over his head. He dug his nails into Nate's back as the rogue picked up the pace.

Anders darted his head up and tugged at Nate's lip with his teeth. "I want you, Nate, please." Nate twisted around to shuck his breeches as Anders grabbed the bottle of oil from the bedside table. He poured some of the slippery oil onto Nate's fingers and settled back onto the bed, moaning as Nate began to stretch him.

Satisfied that Anders was ready for him, Nate poured some more of the oil into his hand and slicked it over his erection, coating it completely. He leaned down to kiss his lover as he slowly pressed inside. He moaned at the feeling of the tight heat around him. Anders pulled the rogue down for quick kisses as Nate began thrusting. His movements were gentle and unhurried.

Nate pulled Anders up so that the mage was sitting in his lap. Anders wrapped his arms around Nate's neck and pulled himself before pushing himself back down, hard. Nate groaned with pleasure as Anders repeated the motion over and over. Nate began rocking his hips, meeting each of Anders' thrusts with his own.

Nate quickened his pace as he neared the edge. He reached down between them and grasped Anders' erection, stroking it in time with their thrusts. He repositioned his hips a little so that every thrust was pushing against the sensitive spot deep inside Anders. Anders was gasping with pleasure, moaning Nate's name over and over again.

Anders suddenly cried out in ecstasy as he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed into Nate's hand. Nate felt Anders clench tight around him and he lost it. He thrust himself to the hilt inside Anders as he came.

They sat there for some time, both men gasping for air as the after-effects of their pleasure rippled through them. Nate's lips sought out Anders' and they shared a deep, lingering kiss. Nate gently laid Anders back onto the bed and stretched out next to him. Anders snuggled up next to him as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Do you—do you think we could have a funeral for Ser Pounce-a-lot?" Anders asked. "Say a few words maybe?”

Nate smiled. "I think that would be nice."

Anders lifted his head and looked into Nate's eyes. "Thank you. For taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nate kissed him tenderly as he tightened his arms. "I’m here for you, Anders. Always.”


End file.
